


Pasivní kouření

by miamam



Series: Mini příběhy pro Tumblr [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Kouření, M/M, Oral, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Smoking
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamam/pseuds/miamam





	Pasivní kouření

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wee Tumblr Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528912) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



Sherlock rozrazil dveře a pak je za sebou zabouchl. „Jedenáct dní!“

John celkem lhostejně vzhlédl od novin. Sherlock křičel pouze za čtyř podmínek: nudil se, byl opilý, měl špičku nebo se udělal.

Johnův velký miláček se usmíval, takže se nenudil. Jeho pohled byl jasný; nebyl opilý.

A pokud neuměl něco, o čem John nevěděl, právě nevrcholil. Ne, Sherlockova pokožka byla růžolící, špička jazyka co chvíli vykoukla z úst a jakoby vibroval. To znamenalo jedinou věc.

„Kouřil jsi. A to ani není šest dní od poslední myslíš-si-že-o-ní-nevím cigaretě.“

Sherlock hodil svůj kabát směrem k židli. Minul.

„Žádnou jsem nekouřil! Nicméně jsem si celkem užíval pasivního kouření! Protože jedenáct dní je přesně tolik, kolik většina Londýňanů dodrží své předsevzetí nekouřit. High Street Kensington byla úplná oáza dehtu a nikotinu! Je mi tak dobře, že dokážu nedělat nic snad celou hodinu.“

John mrknul. Složil noviny. Jelikož věděl, že „nic“ nebude to, co se teď stane.

Sherlock se svalil na gauč a namáčknul se na Johna.

„Mmmmm,“ zamručel Sherlock.

John položil své noviny na stůl. Protože věděl, co se vždycky děje po tom, co jeho milenec hodně kouřil.

„Hmmmmm,“ dodal Sherlock.

John si rozepnul pásek, knoflík a zip, nadzvedl boky a shrnul spodky a kalhoty ke kotníkům.

„Ahhhhhhh,“ povzdechl si Sherlock.

Náš detektiv se přikrčil a se spokojeným zavrčením sklonil svou hlavu mezi Johnovy nohy.

Ano, jedna věc se děje vždycky, když má Sherlock nikotinovou špičku. Začne být velmi, velmi orální.


End file.
